Hem shaping means are known in a plurality of different embodiments. The most common means consists of a helical, conical sleeve through which the fabric edge is passed at the same time as the folding takes place. There is also previously known a hem shaping means consisting of two folding bars provided with upwards directed portions between which and the bars the folding takes place. Fixed bars, however, involves, that the once chosen space between the bars for a safe-folding and transport of the fabric edge through the folding device cannot be instantaneously changed in order to let a transverse seam with a considerably larger thickness than the actual fabric edge pass. This means that fabrics with transverse hems cannot or only with difficulty be sewn in such hem-shaping means, which is an obvious drawback.